Entre las hojas
by metafora89
Summary: Preparando su venganza, Madara recuerda todo aquello que le unió a Konoha alguna vez y al que finalmente se convirtió en el primer Hokage. Two-shots. Madara/Hashirama. SPOILERS DEL MANGA
1. Desenterrando

Este fic está basado en los mangas 398 y 399 de Naruto, por lo que contiene spoilers... Es algo que se me ocurrió cuando los leí.

Contiene lime leve.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Camino en la oscuridad del bosque, moviéndome con seguridad por unas tierras que conozco como la palma de mi mano, acechando desde las sombras una villa de la cual una vez fui el fundador y por la cual he sido completamente olvidado. Mi recuerdo tan sólo se conserva en una enorme estatua de piedra erigida en aquel valle al que ahora llaman "Valle del Fin". ¿Quién no sabe que fue allí donde tú y yo, oh, gran Hokage, nos enfrentamos? ¿Quién no ha oído de la gran batalla que allí transcurrió y en la cual tú me diste muerte?

La mención de mi fin me causa hilaridad. ¿Realmente esperabas poder acabar conmigo cuando ni siquiera el todopoderoso tiempo lo ha hecho? Siempre fuiste un poco ingenuo. Pensaste que podías vencerme, pensaste que los Senju eran mejores que los Uchiha y pensaste que había alguna posibilidad de que pudieras controlarlos. Y quizá ese pequeño sueño en el que estabas inmerso se hiciera realidad durante un momento. Pero, ya lo he dicho, el tiempo no perdona… Pronto, las cosas volverán a su cauce natural.

Lástima que no puedas estar aquí para verlo. Habría sido hermoso poder encontrarnos una vez más. Pero, por supuesto, el poder de la longevidad sólo me corresponde a mí, sólo yo soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber derrotado la muerte tantas veces que ahora es ella mi fiel servidora. Y su aliada, la destrucción, se convertirá ahora también en mi amiga. Yo seré quien destroce este patético lugar que una vez construimos, cegados por la ilusión de unir nuestras fuerzas y convertirnos, así, en una aldea cuyo nombre fuera capaz de hacer temblar a la más sólida de las rocas.

Yo. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí? ¿Cómo pudiste llegarte a creer que estaba acabado? Seguro que cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo mi nombre resonaba en tu mente. Uchiha Madara. Podría asegurar que se quedó grabado en tu interior desde el mismo momento en el que lo oíste por primera vez. Alguien capaz de hacerte frente, capaz incluso de, querido Hashirama, vencerte. ¿Cómo no fuiste consciente de lo absurdo que era pensar que estaba muerto?

¿O es que las alabanzas por parte de todos lograron ensordecerte, entumecer tus sentidos y creerte algo más que el simple humano que eras? ¿Lograron acaso esos halagos tapar mi voz, transportada por el viento, aconsejándote, advirtiéndote, casi gritando que algún día todo aquello en lo que creías acabaría siendo aplastado por mi poder?

Te ganaste el respeto de todo el mundo ninja, de tu clan… Y del mío. Sin embargo, no es algo que pueda hacer que me avergüence de los Uchiha, ya que también te ganaste el mío. Sí, te admiraba como nunca había admirado a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi hermano menor había sido objeto de tanto aprecio por mi parte. De hecho, la primera vez que nos encontramos, llegué a sentirme ligeramente intimidado.

Yo, intimidado. Es algo que suena increíble incluso dentro de mi propia mente. Saber que había un clan cuya fuerza podía equipararse con la nuestra, una persona cuyo nombre era tan temido como el mío, alguien contra quien la palabra "derrota" no sonaba como un término lejano y desconocido… Era algo que nunca había tenido que plantearme anteriormente. Luchamos incesantemente. Nuestro orgullo, nuestras ansias, todo aquello nos hacía incansables e imbatibles. Aún puedo sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas cuando pienso en aquellas luchas sin fin, salpicados por la sangre de nuestros amigos y compañeros, de aquellos que morían a nuestro alrededor. Pero nosotros no éramos capaces de escuchar sus suspiros agonizantes, ni sus llantos, ni el desagradable sonido que emite la carne al ser rasgada por el filo de una espada. Sólo existíamos tú y yo.

Nos costó demasiado tiempo oír las súplicas de nuestros súbditos, completamente insensibles, como éramos, a su sufrimiento. Querían que pactásemos, que llegásemos a un acuerdo. Tú aceptaste en seguida, a diferencia de mí. En nuestras reuniones para llegar a acuerdos, podía ver por qué lo habías hecho, lo veía en aquella pequeña sonrisa permanente tallada en tus labios, sabías que tú ibas a ser quien ostentara el poder al final. Te habías vuelto popular incluso entre mis tropas. Te preferían a ti que a mí.

Por supuesto, ese hecho me molestaba. Pero lo que realmente me inquietaba y me hería era la estupidez de mi propio clan, quienes no se daban cuenta de que aquello sólo conduciría a la supremacía de los Senju y a ser sometidos por estos, como vulgares siervos. Los Uchiha no estábamos a destinados a permanecer bajo nadie.

No obstante, ¿qué más podía hacer? Como líder, sólo podía hacer lo que mis seguidores me pedían. Firmé el pacto, observado por ti, torturado por aquel gesto de satisfacción dibujado en tu rostro. Me convertí en un perro más. La resignación era algo que no había conocido antes.

De igual modo que la inactividad.

Aquel estado de paz era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Yo sólo había vivido la guerra, había crecido en su seno, y había ligado mi existencia a la misma. Y sé que a ti te pasaba algo parecido. Quizá fue eso, las ganas de volver a sentir aquella emoción especial que nuestras encarnizadas batallas provocaban en nosotros, lo que hizo que acabáramos compartiendo lecho.

Después de todo, no era tan diferente a las luchas mantenidas. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos en contacto, jadeantes, sin ceder, pese al agotamiento. Los gemidos y suspiros que salían de nuestras bocas. Las estocadas, aunque esta vez no fuera una espada lo que manejáramos.

Al final, siempre me dejabas dominarte, sin oponer demasiada resistencia. A ti te daba igual lo que ocurriera en nuestros aposentos privados, te daba igual comportarte como mi perro durante un rato, mientras fueras cobijado por la oscuridad de la noche. Total, a pleno día, delante del resto, era exactamente al revés. Tú eras mi amo y todos lo sabían. Por supuesto que no te importaba lo más mínimo ponerte a cuatro patas ante mí a cambio.

Lo peor de todo es que yo dejaba que eso compensara el resto, gobernado por aquel estúpido sentimiento de satisfacción que me dejaba el saber que durante esos instantes había estado por encima de ti. Era como un niño que se alegra por que le hubieran regalado un dulce, cuando podría disponer de toda la tienda.

Y, sin embargo, estaba completamente ciego. Yo, quien había tomado los ojos de mi hermano para evitar la eterna oscuridad, seguía sin poder discernir lo que me rodeaba. Y tú fuiste consciente de ello desde el primer momento. Lo viste antes que yo mismo. Viste que me había enamorado de ti.

Y tú eras un hombre que sabía aprovechar bien las oportunidades que se le brindaban, Hashirama. Me utilizaste y yo te dejé hacerlo. Totalmente hundido en mi admiración y amor por ti, yo mismo te puse mi espalda para que pudieras escalar sobre ella.

No puedo creerme que llegara a ser tan necio. En un mundo en el que el poder era la única ley, yo me dejé llevar por aquel estúpido sentimiento, sin siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, yo era el líder de los Uchiha: nadie estaba por encima de mí. Tenía mi Sharingan, incluso los demonios temían mi chakra. No me di cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Destrozado y humillado, intenté oponerme a ti. Pero ya ni siquiera mi propio clan me escuchaba. Nadie creía en mí. Había sido traicionado por mi amante, por mis amigos… Fui yo quien empezó traicionándose a sí mismo.

Y pensar que me acusaban de querer únicamente disponer de poder… Ojalá hubiera sido así. Pero, al final, el sacrificio de mi hermano, y el mío propio fue completamente en vano.

Abandoné Konoha con mi orgullo hecho pedazos, al igual que mi corazón.

No disponía de nada, excepto de lo que había aprendido durante la guerra. Mi sed de revancha y venganza. Mi sed de sangre y destrucción.

Y aún así… Aún así… Cuando me enfrenté a ti no pude vencerte. No quise hacerlo. Traté de dejar todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos a un lado y no pude. ¿Dónde estaba el Madara que había sido antes de conocerte?

Te dejé pensar que me habías derrotado… Lo habías hecho.

Partí una vez más. Necesitaba sumir lo relacionado contigo en el olvido, al mismo ritmo en el que mi nombre hacía lo propio en las cabezas de todos. Al mismo ritmo en el que los Uchiha pasaban a un segundo plano, bajo el control de los Senju.

No es hasta ahora cuando me he atrevido a regresar. Ya no estás aquí. Moriste, mientras que yo sobreviví. Ahora que ya he logrado mostrar mi superioridad frente a ti, estoy preparado para hacer aquello que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho: voy a destruir aquello que una vez nos unió.

Konoha, Uchiha y Senju se convertirán en una simple leyenda, un recuerdo enterrado entre las hojas caídas, como ocurrió con mi existencia y lo que una vez sentí por ti.


	2. Ocultando

Mi suspiro es audible en toda la sala. Afortunadamente, no hay nadie que me acompañe en ese momento. Desde que mi hermano menor ha tomado el puesto de Hokage que yo ostentaba antes, el número de personas que vienen a verme cada día ha decaído notablemente, lo cual no dejo de agradecer. Mi pesar ya es suficientemente grande como para tener que hacerme cargo del de otros.

Me levanto de la silla en la que estoy sentado y miro a través de la ventana al horizonte, sin querer posar mi mirada en las casas que me rodean, en esa pequeña villa que juntos creamos. Nosotros construimos sus bases, nosotros fuimos sus orígenes.

Pero ahora que tú ya no estás, siento que mi tiempo a la cabeza de Konoha también ha pasado. No lo merezco más. Fracasé estrepitosamente.

¿Por qué me siento tan perdido sin ti?

Cuando todo comenzó, nunca pensé que podría acabar así. La situación ha cambiado tanto y tan poco… Tú sigues siendo mi enemigo. Pero yo no puedo ser el tuyo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos, aquella excitación que me recorrió al sentir tu poderoso chakra, al empezar a divisar tus increíbles movimientos. No eras reconocido como el mejor del los Uchiha por nada. Si no hubiera sido porque la muerte no me causaba ningún tipo de miedo, habría temido por mi vida en ese momento.

Y, sin embargo, yo ansiaba luchar contigo, probarme, probarte y, por fin, poder ver con mis propios ojos cuál de nuestros clanes, tantas veces sometidos a comparaciones, era el más fuerte.

Aún así, debo admitirlo: desde el momento en el que nuestros filos chocaron, mi clan, mi familia y mis amigos desaparecieron completamente de mi mente. Sólo existíamos tú y yo. Ni siquiera era consciente del motivo por el que peleábamos. Tu poder me mantenía completamente absorto.

Tu ambición parecía inagotable. Incluso aceptaste los ojos de tu hermano, de modo que tus técnicas oculares mejoraron aún más. Eras casi invencible, prácticamente inalcanzable. Nadie podía saber a ciencia cierta si tus intenciones eran proteger a tu clan o únicamente pensabas en ti. De cualquiera de las formas, eras el humano más inquietante que hubiera pisado la Tierra.

Tu nombre empezó a sonar en todos lados, muchas veces acompañado por el mío propio. Uchiha Madara, el único capaz de vencer a Senju Hashirama. Los Uchiha, los únicos capaces de acabar con los Senju. Nunca lo mostré, pero mis inseguridades crecían por momentos. Lo único que provocaba que nuestros caminos se cruzaran eran verdaderas masacres.

A ese paso, uno de los clanes no tardaría en desaparecer. Era la terrible conclusión a la que había llegado tras nuestros encuentros, tras saciar aquellos deseos de comprobar nuestra fortaleza.

Yo no quería que eso pasara. Aún no habiendo conocido nada más que la guerra y la muerte, valoraba la vida humana. Y unos clanes como los nuestros no merecían un final así. Yo también deseaba la paz. Fue eso lo que me hizo ganarme la confianza de todos, ya que tú no parecías querer detener aquella lucha.

Ese hecho me dolía. ¿Por qué querías seguir peleando contra mí? ¿Me odiabas acaso? Yo sólo sentía una profunda admiración hacia ti. La idea de verme obligado a intentar hacerte daño resultaba incluso insoportable. No quería matarte, no quería que un hombre como tú desapareciera.

No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que el simple hecho de que te fueras de mi lado también sería desgarrador.

Lo que me provocabas era mucho más que simple fascinación.

¿En qué momento pasó? ¿En qué batalla? ¿En qué encuentro? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir aquello? No encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente, llegamos a un acuerdo. Tú y yo pasamos de ser enemigos a compañeros. Los Uchiha y los Senju empezaron a cooperar. Y me eligieron a mí como líder.

No tienes ni idea de cuánto me pesa ese hecho. Tuve que vérmelas contigo una vez más. ¿Y para qué? Mis logros como líder han sido escasos, del mismo modo que lo fueron como amante.

Quería compensarte. Sabía que tú estabas más que molesto. Tu propio clan te había dado la espalda. Te acusaban de egoísta. Supongo que no es fácil conformarse con un segundo puesto cuando podías aspirar a mucho más.

Te ofrecí cuanto podía, lo que mis obligaciones me permitían. No quería fallarles a ellos, ni tampoco quería fallarte a ti. Te amaba, Madara. Te ofrecí mi cuerpo, mis caricias y mi pasión, lo único que tú podrías valorar en alguien como yo. Me sometí a ti una y otra vez entre las sábanas, en la calidez de las mantas sobre las que nos revolcábamos como animales salvajes.

Aún me estremezco al recordar cada una de esas noches. Supongo que mis incontenibles gemidos te dirían cuánto lo disfrutaba. Que me poseyeras durante aquellos momentos era la única manera en la que podía tenerte yo a ti. Eras huidizo e imprevisible. Alguien cuyas verdaderas emociones estaban completamente veladas a mí, aunque yo no pudiera ocultar mis sentimientos por ti.

Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que poco a poco ibas siéndome cada vez más indispensable, más necesario. Pero tú sólo querías algo de mí: mi posición. Temías por ti y por tu clan. Pensabas que los Uchiha quedarían en segundo plano, como nuestras mascotas.

Y daba igual lo que intentara hacer en privado, notaba cómo tú mismo llegabas a considerarte mi perro. Lo odiabas. Comenzabas a detestarme a mí y a mi clan. Comenzabas a detestar la villa que habíamos creado y a la gente que vivía en ella.

Finalmente, intentaste oponerte a mí. Y desde el más profundo egoísmo, me alegré mucho de que no recibieras ningún tipo de apoyo. No quería tener que volver a luchar contra ti. Sabía que el momento llegaría, pero quería que se retrasara lo máximo posible.

Mi mente era un caos, todas mis emociones se enfrentaban. Por un lado, quería darte todo lo que desearas, quería que llegaras a quererme como yo te quería, que me desearas del mismo modo en el que yo te deseaba a ti. Creía que nada podía hacerme más feliz.

Pero, por otro lado, yo era el líder de los Senju y, ahora, también de los Uchiha, y de Konoha en general. Era el Hokage. No podía dejarme llevar por sentimientos. Tenía que hacer lo que mis subordinados me pedían. Y ellos parecían rogar que te diera la espalda, que dejara de preocuparme por ti.

Intenté satisfacerles, aunque nunca pude hacerlo completamente. Cada paso que avanzabas alejándote de la villa era una punzada en mi pecho; cada maldición que dirigías a aquello que nos había unido, una puñalada en mi corazón.

Me repetía una y otra vez que tú no eras alguien en quien hubiera podido confiar nunca, que no estábamos hechos para convivir y para cooperar. Intenté convencerme de ello, en un vano intento por prepararme para la inevitable batalla que mantendríamos.

Había visto las ansias de venganza en tus ojos en aquella última mirada mortífera que me dirigiste antes de abandonarme.

Y no tardó en suceder. Volviste, acompañado de tu zorro de nueve colas con la intención de acabar con todo esto. Yo reuní cada pequeño atisbo de voluntad de proteger nuestra pequeña aldea, lo único que me podía dar fuerzas en ese momento.

Luchamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Tú nunca habías sentido tanto rencor, yo jamás había sentido tanta tristeza. Sólo quería terminar.

No sé qué es lo que me dio la victoria al final. Supongo que te precipitaste, Madara. A los Uchiha nunca se os dio bien dejaros llevar por las emociones. Y quizá yo únicamente deseara dejar de ver aquella mirada de aversión que tus ojos rojos me dirigían.

No obstante, aunque gané la batalla, no logré acabar contigo. Te vi tendido en el suelo, malherido, sangrante. Tu Sharingan se confundía entre el líquido rojo que caía por tu rostro.

Ni salvarte, ni matarte. No pude hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. En mis pésimas condiciones, sólo pude girarme, para que no vieras las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas de vergüenza, de tristeza y de arrepentimiento.

Me alejé de ti lentamente, sin poder volver a mirarte, sabiendo que si lo hacía nunca me sería posible irme. Cuando mis subordinados me vieron aparecer y corrieron en mi ayuda, yo solamente fui capaz de murmurar que había ganado y que no deseaba que buscaran tu cadáver.

No sé qué idea era más dolorosa en mi mente: si encontrarte muerto o tener la certeza de que habías vuelto a irte de mi lado. Seguramente, y, de nuevo, arrastrado por el más egoísta de los pensamientos, era la segunda opción.

Porque yo sabía que tú estabas vivo. Sabía que acechabas entre las hojas de los árboles que un día declaramos como nuestros y limitaban aquello en lo que habíamos creído, en lo que yo había creído que serviría para mantenerte conmigo. Todavía lo haces: estás ahí, escondido en las sombras. Puedo notar tu terrible aura, tu poder, aunque no estés cerca. Fue esa presencia, recordándome cada día mi derrota, la que me hizo finalmente dejar el puesto de Hokage.

Lo acabaste logrando, después de todo, aunque no fuera de la manera en la que hubieras querido.

Te amaba, Madara. Aún te amo. Incluso amo esa atmósfera maligna que el recuerdo de tu rencor me ha dejado. Y también amo esta villa, porque es lo único que me dejó ser tuyo durante unos instantes que quedarán grabados en mí incluso más allá de la muerte.


End file.
